everythingscksfandomcom-20200216-history
Plutonium
Plutonium '''is the first episode in Season 1 of Everything Sucks! It was aired on February 16 on Netflix. Plot synopsis ''Plutonium'' 'starts during the first week of classes at Boring High School. For Luke O'Neil, McQuaid, and Tyler, it's their first week in high school and they're looking for a way to get involved and fit in. They stop by the AV Club as the team broadcasts the morning announcements. During the morning announcements, hosted by Jessica Betts and Scott Parker, the equipment that Kate Messner is using begins to malfunction causing audio and visual problems. This also causes Leslie to freak out and lose control of the equipment she is using. Ultimately, Scott Parker says "fuck" very loudly, ending the morning announcements. Luke O'Neil develops a crush on Kate Messner and offers to assist her in fixing her equipment after school. The AV Club advisor, Mr. Stargrove, warns Luke to be careful with Kate as she is Messner's daughter. During lunch, Oliver Schermerhorn and Emaline Addario put on a skit in an attempt to get students to sign up for the upcoming play, Uncle Vanya. Following lunch, Principal Messner bumps into Ms. Stock in the faculty lounge. Ms. Stock tells Principal Messner that although she had fun dating and getting to know him during the summer, she was no longer interested. After school, Luke and Kate head to his house. Luke shares that his father, Leroy O'Neil, left him and his mom when he was about 7 years old. His father worked as a videographer and helped to jump-start his passion in film. Kate shares that her mother died when she was 5 years old and how it has affected her in school and with her friendships. That night, we see Kate listening to the New Oasis CD that Luke gave her and looking through a magazine of naked women that she had taken from Luke's garage. She undoes her belt and begins masturbating. Her father barges into her room to ask her what she would like for dinner. When he realizes what she was doing, he assures her that it's perfectly normal to look at these magazines. However, he assures her that she doesn't have to look like any of the women in the magazines and that men are attracted to all types of women, insinuating that he thinks she is comparing herself, not attracted to the women in the magazines. The scene pans back to Luke, at home, watching the footage he took of Kate. He smiles and writes down in his notebook "How to Ask Out Kate Messner." Appearances ''This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Luke O'Neil * McQuaid * Tyler * Ken Messner * Kate Messner * Jessica Betts * Mr. Stargrove * Leslie * Oliver Schermerhorn * Emaline Addario * Ms. Stock Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}